DEEP-DEEP-DEEP
|track color = #caedf2 |font-color = #FFFFFF |CD name = GOLD EVOLUTION (single) |previous = GOLD EVOLUTION |next = - |current track = DEEP-DEEP-DEEP}} |seller = |release = August 22, 2018 |album = GOLD EVOLUTION |length = 4:06 |arrangement = Masatomi Waki}} DEEP-DEEP-DEEP is the second track of the GOLD EVOLUTION single of the Free! anime series' third season, Free!-Dive to the Future-. It is performed by Haruka Nanase's and Makoto Tachibana's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Tatsuhisa Suzuki. The single was released on August 22, 2018.. Lyrics Kanji= |-| Rōmaji= |-| English = We can make it without being afraid, Do it!!! Believe my DEEP-DEEP blue, It’s so DEEP-DEEP free I didn’t just go with the flow, it wasn’t by chance In this world I dove into myself Both dreams and reality (Oh yeah) are facets of a grey area (Uh-yeah) Don’t make it black and white yet for now Don’t deceive me with the obedient choice (Don’t deceive) Don’t live today like it will become an excuse someday That’s right, sharpen your subconscious DEEP-DEEP-DEEPly (Yeah) Choose my way(Yeah) Voice our true feelings with each other more, that’s our way Let’s go forward, YES!! Fumbling around every day is also no problem It’s not scary at all here Push through, YES!! We don’t have to give up on a single thing The bonds I feel in the water, that powerful yell Come on, Here we GO!! We continue to motivate and be motivated, that’s how we we’ve always proven to each other (Oh-yeah) that dreams and reality (Uh-yeah) are connected Don’t make a face full of ordinary regrets (Don’t make a face) Don’t close the lid to the feelings you wanted to accept That’s right, listen carefully to the DEEP-DEEP-DEEP voice of your heart (Yeah) Catch your truth (Yeah) We’ll bounce back anxieties with a ‘stay out of the way!’ We believe, YES!! in the GO sign our instincts have heard We can’t pretend that it didn’t happen Just like this, YES!!! We’ll continue to swim vigorously No matter where we are it reaches us, that pure and hot power OK, Here we GO!! That’s right, look carefully towards the DEEP-DEEP-DEEP deep place Choose my way (Yeah) Voice your true feelings more, that’s our way Let’s go forward, YES!! Fumbling around every day is also no problem It’s not scary at all here Push through, YES!! We don’t have to give up on a single thing We believe, YES!! In the GO sign our instincts have heard We can’t pretend that it didn’t happen Just like this, YES!!! We’ll continue to swim vigorously No matter where we are it reaches us, that pure and hot power The bonds we feel in the water, that powerful yell Come on, Here we GO!! We can make it without being afraid Do it in your own way as you see fit Believe my DEEP-DEEP blue, It’s so DEEP-DEEP free …STYLE FIVE!! Translated by albatrossmuffin Videos References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2}} Category:Music Category:Duet Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Duet Songs Category:GOLD EVOLUTION